


Roxas Hates Halloween

by imissmest



Series: Roxas Hates the Holidays [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmest/pseuds/imissmest
Summary: Roxas is dragged to a Halloween party where he finds a handsome redhead dressed as his childhood crush





	Roxas Hates Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skadelol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skadelol/gifts).



> Roxas' costume is thanks to Skadelol.  
> If you haven't seen Skadelol's work over on youtube, you should. Amazingly adorable AkuRoku this way  
> www.youtube.com/skadelol
> 
> This isn't my first fic, but it is the first I have ever posted. Let me know how I did.

Halloween had never really been Roxas’ thing. He never understood the attraction of going door to door dressed like an idiot for free food. He had always preferred staying home with a bowl of popcorn and some scary movies. Having a brother like Ventus, however, made staying in difficult. He actually _liked_ dressing like an idiot for sugary treats. Their mother would make them compromise and spend a few hours out with friends then watch movies until they fell asleep.

Now that they were both older and had moved out of home, Ventus tended to win and they would both go out to Halloween parties, Roxas went for free alcohol.

This year would be no different. Their friend Demyx was throwing a party with his housemates, that is where Roxas and Ventus decided to go this year. They had a bit of encouragement from their housemate, Zexion. Zexion had been crushing on Demyx for a while now, always too shy to make the first move. The twins encouraged him to try and ask Demyx out at the party, alcohol was good for nerves.

So, they had picked their costumes. Ventus picked the Cheshire Cat – glow in the dark painted stripes and all. Roxas decided on going as a Zombie – comfortable old ripped clothes, well-worn converse, and just a little makeup to make his skin off colour. Zexion had help from the twins who decided on him going as Sherlock Holmes (the BBC version, not the God-awful movies), not embarrassing as to make it hard to pick up Demyx.

Roxas checked himself over in the bathroom mirror. Skin now a paled grey with a red lip liner “cut” across his throat, courtesy of Ventus, and Aqua’s lip liner. It was good enough. He was sure this year would be like any other where people say “Look at Ven! Isn’t he cute, just so adorable. And look... There’s Roxas.”

Content with his appearance, a little more Shaun of the Dead than The Walking Dead, he collected his other two housemates and left for the party. Luckily, Demyx didn’t live far, so they would walk there and not have to have a designated driver.

They walked into the small three bedroom home that served as the party venue and off campus housing. Roxas carried their gift to Demyx, a bottle of the dirty blond’s favourite vodka that Roxas was pretty sure he would end up drinking at least a quarter of it by himself.

Surprised that so many people were already there, all three headed straight for the kitchen where they could see a mop of silver hair. Riku was their cousin’s boyfriend, at least that’s what the twins guessed. While Sora had never actually come out and said he was into Riku, it didn’t take a genius to see that they were more than friends. Roxas knew that if he was to act that way with his best friend Hayner he would end up with a black eye and rightly so, Sora and Riku were sickening, or Roxas was bitter, or both.

With the host nowhere in sight, Roxas put the bottle of vodka in the fridge to chill and pulled out three beers, distributing two to Zexion and Ventus. Roxas downed his beer and another two soon after. Feeling a little buzzed, he wandered off to find Demyx and say hi and all that other polite crap you have to do when someone else hosts a party.

Roxas walked through the crowd with his drink, having already lost Ventus and Zexion a few minutes ago. Suddenly, something –- or rather someone -– caught his eye. No one could miss such a display of bright red and sequins. A very tall person stood just off to the side of the room. They were wearing a Jessica Rabbit costume, a provocatively cut dress and long waved red Veronica Lake styled hair down to their shoulders, sprayed to perfection, and perfectly done makeup to match. The redhead was talking to a petite blonde girl. Roxas was having trouble distinguishing the gender of the beautiful creature in his sight. The jawline and shoulders said male, but the waist and hips said female. Either way, Roxas was game.

Roxas walked closer and pretended to just be sliding past the attractive stranger, one hand gliding across the lower back of the dress and grazing a small amount of skin. Roxas looked up at the stranger through his thick, dark eyelashes with a sheepish smile.

“Oh, I’m so sor-“ The words got trapped in his throat as vivid green eyes met his wide blue ones. He was hoping that the stranger didn’t notice his sudden nervousness, but from the smirk on their face, Roxas guessed he was caught.

“Well, hello there,” a deep and beautiful voice said. Roxas did nothing but stare dumbly up at the stranger, like, _way_ up. From the other side of the room he could tell the stranger was tall, but now that Roxas was closer he was sure he was going to get a crick in his neck from looking a good foot up.

“Hi Roxas,” a soft feminine voice said from next to him. He peeled his eyes away from the hypnotising green to see the small blonde girl.

“Hey Nam. I didn’t know you were coming tonight.”

“I came with Kairi. Speaking of which, I should go find her.” Naminé said with a small smile, looking between Roxas and the tall stranger. She sent a wink to the redhead and left with a small wave.

“Roxas huh? How come I have never seen you around, _Roxas_ , “ the redhead, which Roxas now saw was decidedly male, leaned closer to him.

“I don’t know, Jessica. Maybe I haven’t been to Toon Town for a while.”

Roxas use to think Jessica rabbit was hot, but this was a whole other level. The man chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

“I lost a bet and my friend is an ass.” A roll of beautiful malachite green eyes.

“Hmm.” Roxas made a show of looking the stranger up and down. “Tell him I said thanks.” The slit in the dress was high, hip high, leaving no doubt as to whether there was any underwear under the dress. Definitely going Commando. What Roxas wouldn’t give to see under that dress, or just see it discarded on his bedroom floor.

“Maybe I will thank him for helping me catch your eye,” green eyes slowly scanned over Roxas’ body.

Roxas’ stomach did a flip. There was no way Roxas was this lucky. This guy was handsome _and_ gay? There had to be something wrong, maybe this was a continuation of the friend’s bet. Either way, he suddenly wished he was wearing something sexier.

“Can I get you a drink?” Roxas offered, trying to shake the doubt from his head.

“Sure. Another beer thanks,” the redhead smiled, genuinely smiled, and Roxas thought he would melt.

With a smile and a small nod, Roxas went to the kitchen and took two beers out of the fridge. He took one second to get his nerves under control before returning with the beer.

“One sec,” the redhead held up a finger before bending down and taking off a pair of red stilettos. He sighed happily and took a bottle of beer. “That’s better.”

“I kinda feel better now you are a tad closer to my height,” Roxas chuckled and took a sip of his beer.

“And yet, still such a long way down,” the man smirked down at him, leaning in close. Roxas leaned back against the wall, flirtatious flutter of his eyelashes.

“Since you have had to come down so far, I should probably make it worth your while.” Roxas tipped his face up, lips painfully close to the other male’s. Lips millimetres from touching. He could feel the warm breath on his lips, smell the man’s cologne, both more intoxicating than the three beers he had downed already.

“It’s the least you could do,” the man’s voice lowered to almost a whisper. He moved in closer to Roxas, leaning in agonisingly closer but still not touching. Roxas closed the gap, kissing the man softly and sweetly, no tongue just lips moving against each other.

A shiver ran through Roxas’ body, he pressed close to the man only to feel something very hard against his chest.

“Uh, I think this may be one of those things you aren’t supposed to ask a lady, but what exactly have you got in the front of that dress?” Roxas stood on his tippy toes trying to see down the front of the dress.

“Two bowls and a lot of double-sided tape,” the man chortled and stuck a hand down the front of his dress and pulling out a gummy snake from one of the bowls. “Lolly?”

Roxas burst out laughing. The man was clearly borderline genius to keep his own stash of sweets in there. The man popped the lolly into his mouth and chewed with a grin. Roxas put a hand behind the man’s neck and pulled him back into a kiss. This time he could taste the faint remnants of beer and raspberry flavouring from the lolly.

His hand slid down the man’s side, over the stretchy fabric of the dress, down to his hips. Two fingertips met soft skin, barely covered due to the high slit. Where there would usually be underwear his fingers felt only warm, smooth skin. His fingers ached to feel more, but Roxas was not drunk enough to be inappropriately groping strangers while surrounded by other people, especially not people he knew. His body shuddered as he moved his hands back up to the man’s waist, he felt a smirk against his lips.

“Find something you like?” the redhead asked, pulling back from the kiss just an inch.

“Yeah, I think I have,” Roxas’ voice was low and a little breathless, his eyes hazy with lust much like the other man’s.

“Maybe I won’t have to kill Demyx after all.” The man’s lips found Roxas’ neck. Roxas tipped his head to the side to allow the man more access to his neck.

“The costume was Demyx’s idea?” Roxas asked surprised. One day he would like to ask how Demyx came up with the idea and what the bet was about.

“I heard my name.” Demyx bounced over in his dinosaur onesie. “Oh, you two have met.” He scratched the back of his head, the hand flaps giving the appearance of soft claws.  Roxas couldn’t help but find it amusing.

“I’m not sure whether to punch or kiss you,” the redhead said with a lopsided grin.

“Who me?” Demyx blushed. “Axel...” He shifted from foot to foot bashfully. This also amused Roxas greatly in his tipsy state. He couldn’t help but think of Demyx being Godzilla and stomping tiny humans under his feet.

However, the spell broke as the name reached his alcohol pickled brain. Hundreds of conversations with Demyx popped into his head. Demyx had mentioned an Axel before. An Axel he had a crush on.

Crap.

“Axel?” Roxas asked Demyx. “ _That_ Axel?”

“Yeah...” Demyx blushed.

“Oh... “ Roxas’ stomach dropped into his shoes. Why did the gorgeous redhead have to be _that_ Axel? He knew there was a catch.

“Which Axel? I’m so confused,” green eyes flickered between two sets of blue. “Did I miss something?”

“Turns out my friend here has told me a lot about you.” Roxas’ gaze dropped to the floor.

“Only how devilishly handsome I am, I hope.” Axel swung an arm around Demyx’s shoulders with a grin.

“Yeah,” Roxas sighed. “Mainly that.”

“I was hoping to introduce you two tomorrow, after I... Uh...” Demyx really didn’t have to finish the sentence, Roxas already knew. Demyx wanted to introduce him to Axel as his new boyfriend, not Axel as his friend. They had talked about it –- well, Demyx had anyway.

Demyx had talked so much and Roxas didn’t really know what information was important, much of what his friend had said he had already forgotten. He has told Roxas what the closest paint chip colour to Axel’s eyes was. To Demyx everything about his friends was important, it was why everyone loved him - - Roxas was no exception.

“After what?” Axel’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. He put his finger under Roxas’ chin and tilted his head up to look at him.

“After he asked you out,” Roxas said quietly. “I guess it’s up to you now.” He looked into Axel’s eyes silently pleading for him to choose him. He wouldn’t say it out loud, he didn’t want to damage his friendship with Demyx... But, fuck, he wanted Axel to go home with him tonight.

Unfortunately, green eyes just darted back and forth between Roxas and Demyx. No sounds came from the pretty red painted lips. It left Roxas’ insides feeling cold. He began feeling disappointed in himself as Axel and Demyx looked at each other. Guess that’s that.

Roxas nodded to himself as he pushed off from the wall. “Never mind,” he said dragging his tipsy, emotional ass back to the kitchen. There had to be a back way out of the house somewhere around here. He didn’t find a back door but he did find Ventus in the kitchen giggling and doing shots with Terra, Riku, and Hayner.

“Ven, I’m going to head home. Got a headache,” he lied easily to his brother.

“Oh,” Ventus looked at his brother with big blue eyes full of concern. “Want me to come with you? I’m sure Demyx must have something for headaches around here somewhere.”

“I’d rather just go home. You stay and have fun. Just call if you need me.”

With that taken care of, he left through the front door. He saw Axel’s eyes following him and it looked like he was about to say something, Roxas quickened his pace and left the house.

He wrapped his arms around himself, insides still feeling cold despite the warm October breeze. He felt guilty, embarrassed, and stupid. He should have asked for Axel’s name. He should have backed off as soon as he knew it was Axel. He just hoped Demyx wouldn’t be mad at him.

After a quick walk home, he went to the bathroom and scrubbed the makeup off of his skin and brushed his teeth, fully planning on sleeping on the couch in front of a good movie. Feeling better now he was home and cleaned up, he made his way to the lounge room to pick out a movie. He wasn’t really in the mood for a horror film, the night had been enough of a horror as it was. He picked up a Blue-ray case and put the disc into the player and settled laying on the couch to watch Warm Bodies.

-o.0.o-

Returning home from class one morning, he shuffled up the front steps under the weight of his textbooks while struggling to find his keys in his satchel. Upon approach, he noticed a note sticky taped on the door. He put his battle for keys on hold as he peeled the note off the door. His name was scrawled on the front of the folded notebook paper, he flipped it open to read it.

> ‘Roxas,
> 
> I tried to find you after you left the party, but your brother said you went home. Demyx told me where I could find you. Hope that’s ok. I tried waiting for you this morning but no one is home so I left this note... obviously. Please call me.
> 
> Axel
> 
> P.S please apologise to your brother again for me. I didn’t mean to freak him out.’

Roxas turned the note over in his hand looking for a phone number. There wasn’t one.

He stuffed the note into his bag and resumed the search for his keys. After successfully opening the door he threw down his bag on the couch and made his way to the kitchen for lunch.

“Paopu, off the bench.” He picked up his brothers cat who hissed at him half-heartedly before resigning to defeat as she was placed on the floor.

Roxas made himself a sandwich and went to the living room, flopping onto the couch and putting his plate on the coffee table. Turning the TV on for background noise, he began pulling his textbooks out of his bag so he could get a little revision done while the house was quiet. He pulled out his notebook and found the letter stuck to it.

What would Axel have to say to him? Did he want Roxas to call just so he could be told that Axel and Demyx were together now and to back off? Roxas was sure he could happily go his whole life without having that conversation.

It had been a week and he hadn’t heard from Demyx at all. The silence made Roxas feel something on a scale between ashamed and mad at himself. Demyx could talk the leg off three chairs, a table, seven humans and a cat without running out of breath, so a whole week without hearing from him was unnerving. Roxas didn’t want to lose his friendship over some guy he had only met once, even if the guy was Roxas wet dreams personified.

That afternoon, Roxas asked Zexion as nonchalantly as possible if he had Axel’s number, he didn’t since they were just acquaintances. Ventus also didn’t have his number, weird since Ven was friends with practically everyone. There was no way he was going to call Demyx and ask for it. So he left it, deciding that it probably wouldn’t matter anyway.

-o.0.o-

A week later, Roxas was returning home from class again and found a stranger sitting on his front step. Not making eye contact, he made his way past the person and up the steps.

“Can I help you?” he asked deadpanned as he searched for his keys. The stranger stood up and dusted himself off.

“Roxas?” a familiar voice asked. Roxas slowly turned around.

“Axel?” his jaw dropped.

No longer in the dress and make-up, Axel looked completely different in a very, very good way. Gone were the red sequins and distractingly sexy dress. Now he was in a fitted black shirt, tight red skinny jeans, and a charcoal beanie over unruly red spiked hair. Roxas didn’t know whether to drool or get down on his knees and worship the God of beauty standing before his eyes. Maybe both. Both is good.

He suddenly felt self-conscious like he should have been dressed better. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, just like Axel, and yet the same clothes that made him look like a slob, made Axel look like a sex god.

“Why are you here?” he eventually managed to ask, his voice small and quiet.

“You didn’t call,” the redhead replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t want someone as cute as you to get away without at least trying to talk to you again.”

“I don’t have your number.” Roxas returned to searching for his keys. “I wasn’t about to ask Demyx for it, that would be a real dick move.” Eureka! He put the key in the door and opened it. “Come in.”

He walked into the house, Axel following behind, and dumped his bag on the floor. Didn’t look like Ventus or Zexion were back yet.

“Oh? I left a note on your door with my phone number. I, uh, didn’t want to get your number from Demyx, you know?”

“No you didn’t – I mean, yeah you left a note, but there wasn’t a phone number on it.”

“Ah crap. You must have been so confused. Anyway,” he waved his hand dismissively, “now that I finally have a hold of you we can talk. You know, for someone with such short legs you sure move fast. I tried to follow you at the party, but you got a head start and I only has stilettos as shoes. There was no way I was going to be able to catch up.”

“Yeah well, I didn’t want to stick around and make things worse with Demyx.” Roxas went towards the kitchen and opened the fridge. “Can I get you anything?”

“Uh, a drink would be good, thanks.” Axel slid onto one of the stools at the kitchen bench.

“Tea, coffee, water, apple juice?”

“Juice thanks.”

Roxas poured two glasses of apple juice and set one in front of Axel. “Why are you here?” Roxas asked again.

“Well, I spoke with Demyx, a lot and for a stupidly long time.” Green met blue for a moment. Axel swallowed hard. “I told him that while I do love him, it’s only as a friend. I told him that... I had recently met someone that I wanted to ask out.”

“Oh,” Roxas looked down at the bench, that cold feeling washing over him again.

“I mean you, you idiot. Relax already.” Axel chuckled lightly. “So, what do you say? Will you go out to dinner with me?”

Roxas bit his lip worrying if this was really ok with Demyx. Demyx had been into Axel for a few months. Surely even Demyx wasn’t nice enough to let Roxas stealing his crush slide. Not that Roxas deliberately stole Axel, it just sort of happened.

“Hey,” Axel said softly trying to get Roxas’ attention back. He held Roxas’ hand and slowly pulled him around to his side of the bench. “What’s wrong? Have you changed your mind?” Red eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Roxas slowly forced his gaze back to the other man. “No, it’s not that... Are you sure Demyx is ok with this?” Roxas ran his hands over his face in frustration. “I’m just trying to use my upstairs brain this time but you look so much hotter now than you did the other night. You could say you were inviting me to the woods to kill me with an axe and I’d just nod dumbly and agree that it sounds like a great idea.”

“Uh, that’s not really my thing. But yeah, Demyx is fine with it – the date, not the killing you with an axe. He wouldn’t like that.” He slipped his fingers through Roxas’ belt loops and pulled him closer. “You can call him if you don’t believe me,” he said softly.

“No, I do believe you. I just... I think I need to hear it from Dem. I haven’t heard from him since Halloween. I’m not sure if he’s avoiding me or I’m avoiding him at this point.”

“He thinks you are avoiding him if that helps.”

“A little.”

“Can I kiss you?” Green eyes sparkled hopefully at Roxas. Who could have said no to that? Roxas leaned in for a kiss, unfortunately far too enthusiastically, and Axel nearly fell backwards off the stool. The redhead flung both arms out quickly, one grabbing hold of Roxas’ arm and the other the kitchen bench. “Holy crap. A little warning next time, yeah?” He managed to right himself back on the stool.

“I am so sorry!” Roxas was mortified. He had never launched himself at someone like that before. Maybe a chair with back support would be safer. “C’mon,” he took Axel’s hand, “the couch will be safer, not that I plan on doing that again.” He lead Axel to the couch, but now he was at a loss as to what to do now. He wasn’t usually this awkward around people he was attracted to, not that he had been around someone _this_ attractive before. Luckily, Axel must have picked up on it and gently pulled him in for a kiss. The other man pulled back and pressed his forehead to Roxas’.

“You should call Dem now because if I keep kissing you I don’t think I will be able to stop.”

“I know what you mean,” Roxas blushed and smiled shyly. He moved back just a few centimetres, just enough to put the barest amount of space between them, any further away would have felt wrong. Digging his phone out of his pocket, he brought up Demyx’s number and pressed call. He put the phone to his ear, listening to it ring until Demyx answered.

 _“Hey Rox. What’s up?”_ Demyx’s chipper voice came through the phone.

“Uh, well, Axel is here but I just wanted to make sure you are ok with this, you know, if we were to date.” His eyes flickered over to Axel who had positioned himself sitting back against the armrest of the lounge, watching him with interest. Draped over the lounge like the finest decoration Roxas had ever seen.

 _“It’s fine, Rox. Really. You two are perfect for each other! Just promise me you’ll invite me to the wedding when you get married~”_ the sing-song voice came through the line causing Roxas to blush furiously.

“Absolutely sure?” Roxas pressed, definitely feeling more relaxed now.

 _“Yes!”_ Demyx chuckled. _“Really. I’m happy for you two.”_

Roxas let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Dem. I owe you.” The little blond couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Actually...” He drawled slyly, “How would you feel about going on a date with Zexion?”

 _“Zexion? Oh, um...”_ Roxas could almost hear the blush on the other man’s face through the phone. _“I would definitely like that.”_

“Good. I’ll send him your way when he gets back,” Roxas grinned. “Thanks, Dem. I’ll see you later, yeah?”

 _“Yeah. Bye Rox. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do~”_ the older blond chuckled. _“If your pants aren’t off in five minutes I’ll be surprised.”_

“Dude, what am I, a whore? Make it ten,” Roxas chuckled, he wished he was joking, but it was getting harder and harder to keep his hands to himself. Roxas ended the call and put his phone on the coffee table.

“So, what’s the verdict?” Axel asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nah, he said he’d castrate me.” Roxas teased.

“Roxas,” the redhead whined. Roxas couldn’t help the ridiculous, goofy grin that spread across his face.

“Of course it’s a yes.” Roxas chuckled.

This time it was the other man’s turn to launch himself forward. Axel held Roxas’ face in his hands and pressed their lips together firmly. Roxas’ mind went blank like a shaken Etch A Sketch, all his worries melted away. When Axel finally pulled back he hummed happily. “I have wanted to do that again for weeks.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Leaving. I didn’t want to but Demyx looked like he was about to cry or something. I’m not strong enough to be selfish when he looked like that.”

“That was nothing compared to how you were looking at me,” Axel murmured, stroking Roxas’ cheek. “I would have handed over one of my kidneys if it would have made you happy.”

“No need. I have Ven for spare parts.”

Axel snorted, “Is that so, Zombie?”

“You could give me brain. That would make me pretty damn happy.” Roxas smiled and bit his lip.

“Woah,” Axel’s eyes went wide. “Did you just make a dirty joke? I was thinking you were all innocent. Not that I’m complaining.”

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Roxas tilted his head sweetly to the side. “Are you confusing me with Ven? I have never met anyone else who looked more like a Disney character who is probably dressed by little birds and woodland critters every morning.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me. Last time I saw your brother he actually _was_ dressed as a Disney character.”

“So,” Roxas tried changing the subject to a far more interesting topic, “when will this date be?”

“I was thinking tomorrow night sounds good to me. I know it’s short notice though. Whenever works for you is fine with me.”

“Tomorrow night is ok,” Roxas replied slowly as he tried remembering the calendar in his head. He had an essay he was supposed to work on but sexy redheads will always win against essays.

“Great!” Axel excitedly clapped his hands together. “Anything you want to do?”

Roxas nodded. Oh, he could _definitely_ think of a few things he wanted to do with Axel. Axel was still sitting there watching him, a small smirk playing on his lips. “What?”

“You are blushing. What are you thinking?” Axel leaned forward, grinning.

“I’m not telling you that.” Roxas was pretty sure he was now blushing harder.

Axel let out a long tortured groan. “You have no idea what you do to me.”

“What do you mean?” Roxas tilted his head in curiosity.

“You are so gorgeous. It’s hard to keep my hands to myself.”

“Oh...” Roxas was feeling the same thing ever since Axel walked into the house. “I don’t remember saying you couldn’t touch me.”

A small high pitched whine escaped Axel’s throat as he quickly flung his arms out to encircle Roxas and pull him and into his lap, placing kisses all over Roxas’ face as the tiny blond giggled. “You are something special, you know that?”

“If you want I could clear Zexion and Ven out tomorrow night. I could cook for you,” Roxas suggested. He liked the idea and he was a half decent cook. He really just wanted to spend time with Axel alone. Dates made Roxas nervous and lead to him saying stupid things, having the date at home where he was comfortable would hopefully make things a bit more relaxed.

“Are you sure? They wouldn’t mind?” Axel’s hands had made their way to Roxas’ hips making it a little hard to think straight.

“It’ll be fine. I can send Zex to Demyx and Ven to Terra. If I have to bribe them I will.” Roxas was pleased to see a warm smile spread across Axel’s lips. The smile made the butterflies in his stomach wake up and go crazy, bouncing off the walls and flipping his stomach upside down. He realised those lips were already his weakness. If Axel ever found out the effect he had on Roxas, Roxas was sure he would be wrapped around Axel’s finger.

Roxas leaned forward and kissed Axel. Tongues touching teasingly before disappearing back where they belong. A large hand reaching up to caress his cheek leaving Roxas’ skin deliciously warm and flushed.

Maybe Ven was right, Roxas thought to himself. Maybe Halloween wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but ended up a series of 'Roxas Hates the Holidays'. If there is a particular holiday, theme, or prop you would like, let me know in the comments. Christmas is halfway written and Valentines Day is done. Should I keep them non-smutty or smut it up a little? Valentines Day is currently pretty PWP.


End file.
